This invention relates to a valve assembly and particularly relates to a non-rise valve assembly.
Faucets which are typically used in a lavatory or a kitchen may use a valve with a single-handle control or a two-handle control. In a two-handle valving arrangement, the valves are located on each side of a spout of the faucet and are referred to as the left side valve, for controlling the supply of hot water, and the right side valve for controlling the supply of cold water. For many years, and to the present, one type of two-handle valve which has been in use includes a stem which is threadedly mounted in a bonnet. When either of the handles of the faucet is turned to open the respective valve, the stem is threadedly operated and thereby rises from its closed position because of its threaded mounting to separate a compliant washer from its closed seat to thereby allow water to flow past the seat and eventually from the spout.
Another type of valve used in a two-handle faucet is a non-rise valve and employs two ceramic disks which are always in interfacing engagement and which are formed with openings to facilitate the flow of water therethrough. When the openings of the disks are not aligned in any respect, the valve is closed to prevent the flow of water therethrough. When the valve handle and associated stem are turned, one of the disks which is attached to the stem is rotated relative to the other disk while the two disks remain in interfacing engagement. Eventually, the openings of the disks are aligned and water is allowed to flow through the openings and out of the spout. In this type of valve, the stem of the valve does not rise as the valve is opened, in contrast to the valve with the threadedly mounted stem noted above. A few examples of the many valves of the ceramic type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,780,758; 3,831,621 and 5,174,324.
Generally, in ceramic valves of this type, the stem is freely rotatable within the bonnet in a clockwise direction and a counterclockwise direction. Therefore, a given design of a ceramic valve could be used on both sides of a two-handle faucet, that is as a right side valve and as a left side valve to provide the turning direction typically associated with a cold water valve on the right side of the faucet and a hot water valve on the left side of the faucet. However, a turning limit stop must be employed to limit the turning of the valve in each direction to one-quarter of a full turn. In order to take advantage of the premise of using ceramic valves of a common design on both sides of the faucet, a reversible stop is used with each valve to limit the turning of the stem in one direction or the other depending on whether the valve is being used on the right side or the left side of the faucet. An example of a reversible stop which is used for this purpose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,621.
When assembling the components of a ceramic valve of the type noted above, it is critical that the components be assembled in the proper relationship and orientation, otherwise the valve will not function in the manner intended. Typically, the components of the valves are assembled in a factory to form the valves. During the assembly process, the reversible stops are assembled so that each valve is either a hot water or a cold water valve and the valves are segregated accordingly. A hot water valve is then assembled into one of a pair of spaced end bodies on opposite ends of an underbody which is to the left of a center body thereof. A cold water valve is then assembled into the other end body which is to the right of the center body. The underbody is then assembled with other elements to form a faucet. The faucet is packaged and shipped, eventually, to an installation site where it is installed in a plumbing system. Thus, it is important that some provision be made to insure that the reversible stop is assembled in the proper manner to provide a hot water or a cold water valve so that, when that valve is assembled with the underbody, it is assembled in the appropriate end body thereof.
During the period immediately following the assembly of the components of the valve, the valve is transported within the factory to various stations for further processing. Also, individual valves may be packaged and sold as replacement units for installation with existing, previously installed faucets.
Current techniques and facilities for retaining the assembled reversible stop with the valve assembly, typically include elements which require tools to insert and remove the stop. This requires that the installer carry appropriate tools necessary for such actions. In the factory as well as at the installation site, provision must be made for retaining the reversible stop of the valve in assembly during periods of handling, shipment, storage, and ultimate assembly with other elements of a faucet at the factory or installation sites. In addition, provision must be made for facilitating easy removal of the stop.
With respect to the valves which are installed as replacements in existing faucets, provision must be made to insure that, when replacing a hot water valve or a cold water valve, the reversible stop is assembled in the appropriate manner for the valve to function accordingly. Of course, the same provision must be made to insure the appropriate assembly in the factory.
Currently, a bottom seal element is assembled at the bottom of two-handle valve assemblies of the type described above. The bottom seal must be composed of a material which provides a water-tight seal at the bottom of the valve assembly while placing a limited stress on valving components which allow the valve assembly to be operated with relative and comfortable ease. The bottom seals currently used include a compliant member which is composed of a relatively expensive material. Thus, it is important that provision be made for providing an effective bottom seal which is relatively inexpensive.
At times, a homeowner may wish to convert a faucet from a knob-handle unit to a lever-handle unit. In this instance, only the knobs are removed and replaced by levers. When only knobs are used, the reversible stops are situated within the valve assembly in a precise manner to accommodate the conventional turning for the hot and cold water valves in the same direction, that is clockwise to close for both the hot and cold water valves. When levers are used, the hot and cold levers extend in generally opposite directions from each other when the valve is fully closed. When opening the lever-operated valves, the hot and cold valves are conventionally turned in opposite directions. For example, the cold lever is turned in a clockwise direction and the hot lever is turned in a counterclockwise direction to open the valve. Thus, to open the hot water valve for the knob assembly, the knob is turned in a counterclockwise direction, while to open the hot water valve for the lever assembly, the lever is turned in a counterclockwise direction. Therefore, provision must be made for easily reversing the hot water valve assembly when converting from a knob assembly to a lever assembly, or vice versa, and for insuring that the reversible stop is properly oriented to accommodate such change.
In view of the above-noted provisions, there is a need for a valve assembly which can be assembled in an efficient manner while insuring that a reversible stop thereof is properly assembled for the valve to function in the intended manner. In addition, there is a need for facilities which provide for the easy assembly and disassembly of the reversible stop. Further, there is a need for facilities which allow for the easy and comfortable operation of the valve assembly while providing necessary sealing in appropriate areas of the valve assembly.